


May 26th 1941

by Caplover0704



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baseball, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caplover0704/pseuds/Caplover0704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given to me by ithewhimsy on tumblr! the prompt was, </p>
<p>can you write one where steve and bucky sneak into a baseball game and use their saved money to share a hotdog? They couldn’t afford a hotdog and tickets.</p>
<p>Thats exactly what it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 26th 1941

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill, like the summary said and I loved doing it! Anyone else who has anything that they'd like to see just let me know, I would love to do that too!

Steve looked up from his sketch as his whirlwind of a lover bounded into the living room of their tiny apartment. The tall brunette gave him a huge smile and then bent down and tugged on his arm.

                “Up Stevie! We’re going out!”

                “Ah Buck.” He groaned, halfheartedly trying to pull his arm away. “Can’t we just stay in today?”

                “No way! We’re not going out on any double date, no dames, no dancing. Just the two of us.”

                The last sentence intrigued him and he sat his sketch book down. “Just us?”

                “Knew that would get your attention! Now come on!” he pulled his arm again. “You’ll love it, I promise!”

                “You better not be joking Buck.” He warned as he stood. “I know we have to go on dates with dames to keep up appearances, but sometimes I just want you to myself.”

                The taller man laughed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him against his chest. “I know that Punk. Why do you think we’re going out? I just really want to take my best fella out for the best night of his life. ”

                “Jerk.” He stated fondly, hugging him back and resting his blonde head on his shoulder. “So where are we going?”

                “It’s a surprise, but boy are you going to love it!”

 

                “Ebbets Field?” Steve gasped when he realized where Bucky was leading him. “How on earth did you get tickets?”

                “Well about that.” He said reaching over to gently pull him through the crowds in the direction of the furthest left entrance. “We don’t technically have tickets, but a guy who is a ticket check lost spectacularly at pool to me and is going to get us in.”

                “Buck!” he gasped, his blue eyes widening for a moment before he started to laugh. “I should really be angry, but this is the best idea ever!”

                “Glad you think so!” He pulled away momentarily to converse with his pool victim and then returned to his side, exuberantly gesturing him forward.

                Steve followed with a wide grin and an enthusiastic spring to his step. “So who’re they playin’?”

                “Phillies!”

                “Perfect!” He practically cheered. “Dodgers have won every Phillies game all month!” He beamed at the other man. “Thank you so much Bucky!”

                “No problem at all Pal! Here.” He handed a game program to him. “He wrote the seat numbers on top wanna head over and find the seats? I’ll be right up.”

                Steve nodded and glanced down to the number before maneuvering around the crowds to find their spots. Once he had, he sat down and delightedly looked around the stadium. They had a pretty decent view of the field, for having snuck in, and Steve’s excitement was tangible.

                This was the first thing he and Bucky could call a date since they’re relationship advanced past merely friendship. It was also the two huge fans first baseball game in person. No matter how it turned out, it really would be one of the best nights of his life.

                His delighted smile widened when he saw Bucky bounding up the steps, a hot dog in one of his hands. When he sat at Steve’s side and handed it over the blonde rose a teasing eyebrow.

                “Didn’t steal that too did ya?”

                “Course not you Punk!” He bumped their shoulders and pushed the food closer. He glanced around quickly and then lowered his voice. “I really love you Stevie, and I wanna give you everything in the world. I can’t afford to take you all the amazing places you deserve, but I wanted our first, well, date, to be special. I feel kinda bad that it was won by hustlin’ some fat-head. Fell even worse that the only dinner I can buy the best guy around is this hot dog.” He lifted it in emphasis and glanced away.

                “It’s perfect.” Steve reassured him, lifting his hand and taking the hot dog. “You have nothin’ to worry about. No one could accuse Bucky Barnes of being a cheesy date.” He reassured him sincerely and then lifted the dog and tore it in half, offering one part back. “Now no one can say I don’t share.” He grinned at the other man happily.

                Bucky laughed and looked into his eyes just as happily as he took the offered half. “Never you.” He lifted his hot dog up and grinned. “Here’s to the Dodger’s beating some Phillie tail?”

                Steve laughed and shook his head fondly. “Toasts are for drinks Buck.”

                “Shh Stevie and toast with the dogs.”

                He grinned again and lifted his own up, lightly touching it to Bucky’s. “To the Dodger’s beating some Phillie tail.”

 

                The Dodger’s did beat the Phillies. The end score was 6-4 and Steve was certain he had never cheered so much as he had when their boys had picked the score up in the fifth inning. He was still filled with the excitement on the way home, talking excitedly about it with the greatest person who had ever entered his life. They had never had such a fantastically exciting night before, and he planned on letting Bucky know just how delighted with the evening he was.

                He did so the second they were in the apartment by pressing him against the door and attacking his mouth with his own.

                Bucky gasped in surprise, staying motionless for just a moment, before kissing back enthusiastically. He moved one of his hands to wrap around Steve’s narrow waist and twined the other fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. Steve moved his own hands to cup the other’s face, one thumb stroking along his strong jaw.

                He kept them in place when he pulled away with a wide grin. Bucky gave him an awed look and gasped out, “What was that for?”

                “Showing my appreciation for the best date you could have ever taken me on.” He said slyly, trailing one hand from Bucky’s jaw to his hand and then tangled their fingers together. “Come to the bedroom and I can snow you more?”

                A delighted laugh followed him as he hurried to their room, Bucky not far behind him, his large hand still tangled around Steve’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fat-head is 40's slang for foolish/stupid and cheesy is slang for cheap.


End file.
